Mes origines, ma destiné, mon choix
by Alessandra15
Summary: Je suis la descendante d'une famille dont j'ignore tout, une famille dont je ne connais ni l'histoire, ni les membres. On me répété que je suis l'espoir d'un peuple, mais quel peuple? Quel espoir? J'ai tout perdue et on veut que je redonne l'espoir? Mais qui êtes vous pour me demander cela? Vous qui m'avez abandonnée... Je suis Maïwen, orpheline de l'ombre et ceci est mon histoire.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

La vie passe trop vite, le temps file sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. D'enfant jeune et innocent, on passe à un être sage et honnête. Telle était ma destinée quand je suis née.

Naître mi-humaine, mi-elfe, m'ouvrait bien des portes : la mortalité ou l'immortalité. Un choix qui paraît au début si facile. Nombre de personnes rêvaient d'être à jamais là, de voir leurs descendants, tout en restant soi-même, sans rides et sans vieillissement. La voie des elfes m'était ouverte dès la naissance. Et pourtant la guerre et la mort, l'amour et l'amitié m'en ont détourné. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, j'ai vécu tellement de bonheur. Ma fille, si j'ai choisi cette voie c'est avant tout par amour, un amour si profond que s'il mourrait alors toutes joies quitteraient mon corps, mon âme partirait avec lui. Peu de personnes ont compris mon choix, ma famille et mes amis en premier lieu. Lorsqu'ils m'ont tourné le dos, je n'ai pas compris. Mais quand j'ai frôlé la mort une première fois, j'ai su pourquoi.

J'ai rencontré ton père très jeune et sans le vouloir nous avons lié nos destins à jamais, tu es née de cet amour. Notre vie était comblée, mais comme tu le sais, le mal était très présent à l'époque et j'espère qu'il ne l'ai plus aujourd'hui. Et avant d'être tes parents, nous étions roi et reine, nous ne pouvions aller contre notre serment et nous aimions trop notre peuple pour le laisser tomber. Alors, nous t'avons confié à une famille du Rohan, peuple très proche de nous et dont de vieux amis veilleraient de loin sur toi. Te séparer de nous fut douloureux, nous t'aimions, ne doute jamais de cela. C'est en tant que parents que nous avons donné notre vie pour protéger la tienne. Tu es notre fille, et j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras notre choix.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, si tu lis aujourd'hui ces mots, c'est que je ne suis plus là et j'espère alors avoir réussi à te protéger. Tu découvriras que tu n'es pas comme le commun des Hommes, ni des elfes. Il te viendra un temps où tu devras faire un choix comme j'ai dû le faire. Mais n'oublie jamais ce que tu es. Nous serons toujours dans ton cœur, et nous t'aiderons de là où nous serons.

Ceci est mon histoire. Mon grimoire veille-y. Il t'aidera dans les jours sombres. Le doute et la peur font partie du courage, car sans peur il n'y a victoire.

Nous t'aimons, ma fille.

Ta mère.

* * *

Voilà, c'était ma première fanfiction longue et j'espère que cela vous a plu, dites moi votre avis! :)

Je remercie particulièrement ma soeur, Svjetlana, qui devient à partir de ce jour ma super bêta! Mais aussi Lehonora qui m'a apprise à corriger ma fanfic' sans la supprimer! Encore merci à toutes les deux :D


	2. Chapter 1 : La vérité

_**Voilà la suite de l'histoire, en espèrent que cela vous plaise. **_

_**Je remercie ma bêta qui a réussit à corriger ce chapitre en moins d'un jour, et précise que rien ne m'appartient sauf mes personnages et l'histoire en elle même. Sur ceux, bonne lecture... :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**- Elle est tellement belle**_, soupira une jeune femme en regardant le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

L'enfant ne devait même pas avoir un an, il dormait en serrant dans sa main une mèche des cheveux bruns de celle que l'on devinait être sa mère. Elle était belle, on pouvait la comparer à une elfe, pourtant elle n'en était pas une. Son regard bleu turquoise tourné sur ce bébé avec une telle douceur, un tel amour. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années vint se placer à ses côtés, positionnant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, et un autre caressant la joue de l'enfant. Il était bien bâti avec un visage sévère, mais quand on regardait ses yeux, on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il portait à ces deux êtres.

_**- Je ne sais plus, Thalion, je ne veux pas**_, murmura la jeune femme en regardant son mari, les larmes aux yeux. _**Je n'y arriverais pas…**_

_**- Tu sais que l'on n'a pas le choix, si elle reste ici elle moura. Le mal n'est plus bien loin maintenant, nous devons la protéger, elle est tout ce qu'il nous reste…**_, dit l'homme d'une voix ferme bien que ses yeux expriment une douleur vive.

_**- Je sais, mais j'ai mal… pourquoi nous ont-ils tous tourné le dos ? Pourquoi mes frères m'ont-ils abandonné ? Pourquoi nos familles n'ont-ils pas accepté notre union ?**_ Répondit-elle.

Thalion resserra ses bras autour de sa femme et appuya son menton sur la tête brune de celle-ci. Leurs cheveux se mêlèrent, le brun et le blond si différents et pourtant si proches. L'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. L'homme, lui, réfléchissait comment réconforter sa femme alors que tout n'était que malheur et noirceur, que le seul point lumineux venait de son enfant, de cette petite fille qui ne pouvait pas encore comprendre le mal et la tristesse qui étreignaient le cœur de ses parents. Elle était si innocence, si calme encore à l'aube de sa vie. Pourtant, elle ouvrit subitement ses yeux et regarda sa famille d'un regard doux, comme si elle acceptait ce que ses parents faisaient pour sa sauvegarde, pour sa vie. Comme si elle comprenait. Alors sans le vouloir, elle redonna espoir à ses parents.

_**- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas compris que l'amour est plus fort que tout, ils ne l'ont pas encore découvert. Ils n'ont pas compris que la vie n'est rien si on n'aime pas, si on ne se bat pas pour celle-ci. Mais elle, notre fille, elle redonnera l'espoir et rassemblera nos peuples, elle a l'âme d'une reine. Et un jour, Maïwen comprendra notre choix. Elle doit vivre loin de toutes ces guerres, loin de toute source de mal, et nous ne pouvons pas lui offrir cela ici… Le mal de Morgoth est trop proche, et on ne peut pas risquer sa vie. Notre amour la suivra n'importe où, il la protègera et l'aidera, ne doute jamais Ancalimë**_, fit Thalion et sur ses paroles, il prit l'enfant et le posa délicatement sur un couffin

Il embrassa le front de celui-ci et glissa autour de son cou un collier en forme de clé et portant avec lui un anneau. Sa femme s'approcha à son tour et déposa un carnet. Elle allait faire un geste vers son enfant, quand un homme apparut :

_**- Ma reine, mon roi**_, commença-t-il. _**Il est temps… Les chevaux sont prêts.**_

_**- Bien, nous arrivons, Arel**_, répondit Thalion.

L'homme partit, laissant ses souverains dans leurs derniers moments avec leur petite Maïwen. Les parents prirent le couffin, traversèrent les couloirs qui, pour une fois, leur semblèrent trop courts. La séparation arrivait à grands pas. Parvenus dans la cour, beaucoup de soldats s'y étaient regroupés, et mirent un genou à terre en baissant la tête. Puis ils se relevèrent, virent le roi poser un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant et la reine le prendre pour la dernière fois entre ses bras. L'homme reprit sa fille et le confia à un cavalier :

_**- Prend soin de ma fille, Kern, veille sur elle**_, murmura le roi d'un ton ferme.

_**- J'en prendrais soin, je l'élèverais comme ma propre fille, et quand il sera temps, je lui révèlerais la vérité,**_ promit celui-ci.

Après un hochement de la tête, Thalion recula, serra son épouse dans ses bras et ordonna :

_**- Part maintenant, que les Valars veillent sur vous.**_

Sur ces précieuses paroles, l'homme partit au galop tenant dans ses bras cet enfant qui était aujourd'hui le sien. La petite s'endormie pendant le trajet, ne se doutant pas un instant que ses parents quelque part dans le nord, se battaient pour sa vie, et mouraient pour elle…

_***0*0***_

Le soleil illuminait toute la pièce, réveillant ainsi une jeune fille allongée sur son lit. Pourtant encore fatiguée, elle se leva, se prépara et descendit aider sa mère dans la cuisine :

_**- Bjour'**_, murmura la jeune fille.

Sa mère se retourna presque aussitôt et en voyant le visage de sa fille, elle lui répondit :

_**- Encore ce même rêve, Maïwen ?**_

_**- Oui, Mam'… j'ai l'impression de ne jamais dormir**_, chuchota la fille en question.

_**- Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie…**_

Maïwen ne vit pas le regard soucieux et inquiet que sa mère portait sur elle, elle était bien trop fatiguée. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, entraînant le sursaut de toutes les personnes de la pièce.

_**- Kern ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit d'y aller moins brusquement ? s**_'écria sa femme, sous le rire de sa fille.

_**- J'y peux rien, je ne contrôle pas ma force ! **_répliqua en souriant le dénommé Kern en embrassant le front de Maïwen.

La bonne humeur était présente dans cette petite maisonnette. Personne n'aurait pu penser que cette vie allait être bouleversé. Pourtant, l'après-midi même, Maïwen fut appelée par ses parents. Elle descendit vivement, s'attendant à ce que sa mère lui demande d'aller au village voisin avec son père pour acheter quelques courses. Elle fut donc surprise de voir ses deux parents assis côte à côte, le regard inquiet :

_**- Maïwen, on sait depuis quelque temps qu'un rêve hante toutes tes nuits**_, commença sa mère d'une voie douce et calme.

La jeune fille, ne voyant pas où sa mère voulait en venir, hocha la tête.

_**- Il est possible que ce rêve ne soit pas le fruit de ton imagination, ma fille**_, ajouta son père.

_**- Comment ça ? Un rêve est un rêve, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir**_, répliqua Maïwen complètement perdu.

_**- Il y a bien longtemps, une guerre a vu le jour en Terre du Milieu. Pour protéger leur fille, un couple de souverains nommé Thalion et Ancalimë, a confié celle-ci à une famille…**_

_**- Comment connais-tu mon rêve maman ?**_ coupa sa fille. _**Comment peux-tu savoir jusqu'aux noms alors que je ne te les ai jamais dit ?**_

_**- Parce que ce rêve n'en ait pas un**_, répondit son père d'une voix dure, prouvant qu'il disait la vérité. _**Cette famille, c'est nous, et cet enfant … c'est toi…**_

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous allez me donner votre avis, à la prochaine! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Souvenirs

Coucou! Me revoilà dans ce nouveau chapitre, je remercie encore ma Bêta et aussi toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent : Merci. :D

Je voudrais juste savoir si vous préférez sa mère ou son père? Parce qu'il y aura une discussion entre Maïwen et un de ses parents, et je ne sais pas si je prends Liliane ou Kern! Voilà, en espérant que vous me répondrez, sur ceux bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**- Maïwen, attend ! Je sais que la vérité est dure, mais il faut que tu nous comprennes…**_

_**- Vous comprendre ? Vous m'avez caché la vérité pendant dix-sept ans et vous voulez que je l'accepte comme ça ? Je vous prenais pour mes parents, et au final vous êtes des imposteurs ! Vous ne m'avez jamais aimée ! Je vous déteste, **_hurla-t-elle à celui qui l'avait élevée jusqu'à ce jour.

Elle regarda « ses parents » et l'on pouvait voir toute sa colère, elle se sentait trahit. Ne supportant plus l'ambiance de la pièce, elle se retourna et s'en alla. Elle entendit bien ses « parents » essayer de la retenir mais plus rien ne comptait. La jeune fille avait trop mal, elle se mit à courir. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? Essoufflée, complètement perdue, à genoux face à cette douleur, Maïwen essaya de comprendre mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus de cette trahison. Pour elle, c'était comme-ci tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble n'était qu'un songe.

Pourquoi ? Elle avait eu une vie si heureuse, et tout ça n'était que des mensonges ? Pourquoi lui annoncer la vérité maintenant ? Et si elle n'avait pas fait ses rêves, lui auraient-ils dit la vérité un jour ? Trop de questions, la jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains. La douleur de son cœur se répandait dans sa tête. Elle avait de plus en plus mal comme si on la lui serrait, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba, évanouie, sur le sol.

o/o/o/o/o/o

_**- Papa**_, cria une petite fille dont l'âge ne devait pas dépasser les cinq ans en courant vers un homme.

Un sourire illumina le visage de son père qui prit sa fille dans ses bras :

_**- Alors Maïwen, a-tu été sage pendant que je n'étais pas là ?**_

_**- Oh oui ! Avec Maman, on fait une tarte !**_

_**- Une tarte ? Mais c'est que j'ai faim tout d'un coup !**_

_**- Je vais aller le dire à Maman.**_

Sur ces mots, la petite Maïwen regagna le sol, et courut retrouver sa mère qui venait de sortir de la petite maisonnette :

_**- Maman ! Maman ! Papa, il veut de la tarte que l'on a faite !**_

_**- Je l'ai déjà coupée, tu peux en prendre une part et l'apporter à ton père, ma chérie.**_

_**- Merci Maman !**_

Sous les yeux de ses parents, elle rentra dans la maison. Son père s'approcha de sa femme, et l'embrassa :

_**- Tu as été long, elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand tu rentrerais.**_

_**- Je sais, Liliane, **_répondit son mari d'un soupir_**. Mais les orcs se font de plus en plus présents sur nos terres. Ils détruisent tout sur leur passage. Je suis inquiet pour nous…**_

_**- Les temps sont durs, mais nous sommes là, et nous avons cette petite fille, elle nous fera oublier tout ce mal qui grandit. N'oublie pas Kern, nous avons promis de veiller sur elle, elle est l'espoir. Bien que pour l'instant, elle ne sache pas qu'un avenir l'attend…**_

_**- Je tiendrais ma promesse, mais que faire quand ils arriveront sur nos terres ? Je l'aime trop. Et elle ressemble à Ancalimë, en grandissant elle deviendra aussi libre qu'elle… **_

_**- Alors, en tant que parents, nous devons l'obliger. Elle comprendra un jour…**_

Tous les deux regardèrent la maisonnette, tant de questions dans leurs esprits. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter dans un même mouvement et Maïwen sortit :

_**- Vous venez ?**_

o/o/o/o/o/o

_**- Maman ?**_

_**- Oui, Maïwen ?**_

_**- Je t'aime !**_

_**- Moi aussi, ma puce ! Moi aussi …**_

o/o/o/o/o/o

_**- Papa, tu as besoin d'aide?**_

_**- Bien sur, tu peux m'apporter ces bois ?**_

_**- Voilà ! Dis Papa, c'est comment le monde ?**_

_**- C'est grand, et magnifique. Le monde possède des richesses qui dépassent l'entendement.**_

_**- Oh ! Tu as déjà vu des nains ?**_

_**- Oh, oui ! Petits mais possédant des qualités de combat assez puissantes, ils détestent les elfes !**_

_**- Tu as vu aussi des elfes ? J'aimerais tant voyager Papa, découvrir le monde…**_

_**- En effet, j'ai vu des elfes, des êtres très calmes mais ayant toujours raison ! **_

_**- Ah, j'en ai tellement envie…**_

_**- Je sais, mais il viendra un temps où tu le feras ma fille. Attends, ton tour viendra sois en certaine.**_

_**- Pourquoi es-tu triste Papa ?**_

_**- La vérité sera dure à accepter Maïwen, tu devras faire des choix qui dépasseront tout ce que tu as pu croire**_

_**- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela Papa ? Le monde n'est pas si moche, tu l'as dit toi-même !**_

_**- Le monde, non , mais les hommes, si !**_

_**- Maïwen !, entendit la jeune enfant**_

_**- J'arrive Maman, je ne comprends vraiment pas Papa ! Mais je dois y aller, je reviens !**_

o/o/o/o/o/o

Maïwen dormait, étendue dans l'herbe, son visage serein. Mais ce calme fut rompu par une goutte d'eau qui tomba sur sa joue en la réveillant. Perdu, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir en plein milieu de la prairie, tout lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle était plus calme, et surtout, elle voulait des réponses. Voyant qu'il allait pleuvoir, la jeune fille décida de rentrer chez elle.

Pourquoi lui avoir caché ? C'était toujours cette question qui revenait sans cesse. Elle marchait doucement, calmant son cœur et sa tête qui lui faisait encore mal. Elle aimait ses parents malgré tout, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une odeur de fumée, regardant autour d'elle, elle vit une épaisse colonne noire dans le ciel dans la direction que sa maison. Tout d'un coup, un doute la prit et elle se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Devant elle, un spectacle désastreux se jouait tandis que l'odeur des flammes l'empêchait de respirer.

Devant elle, toute sa maison brûlait…

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous a plut et que vous pourrez me donner votre avis! :D

Avec toute mon amitié,

Alessandra15


	4. Message important

Coucou,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, bien que celui-ci arrivera bientôt enfin, je l'espère. Je voudrais vous demander si quelqu'un serait intéresser de partager mes idées, parce que comme c'est ma première fanfiction j'ai un peu peur de m'éparpiller. Voilà, en espérant que cela intéressera quelqu'un. :D

Le prochain chapitre devrait être poster avant la fin de semaine, il est écrit mais je l'ai donné à la correction depuis quelques jours donc je attends. Voilà !

Sur ceux, encore désolé de vous décevoir et j'attend avec impatience vos réponses.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Alessandra15 )

* * *

J'ai décidé de ne pas enlever ce message pour éviter de perdre la review qu'il y a dessus! Et comme j'ai eu deux réponses je prendrais ses deux personnes : SkyAngel1907 et Melior ! Vraiment merci!

Avec mon amitié à tous!

Alessandra15 :D


	5. Chapter 3 : Le désespoir

_Bonjours tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre! Cependant je préfère prévenir que celui-ci n'est pas corrigé et que je suis à la recherche d'une bêta très rapidement! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, et je m'excuse d'avance! Sur ceux bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Les flammes ravageaient la maison, une fumée noir empêchait la jeune fille de voir autre chose. Ne voyant pas ses parents, Maïwen se mit à crier de désespoir :

_**- PAPA ! MAMAN ! OU ETES VOUS ?**_

Elle continuait d'avancer entre les débris qui jonchaient le sol autrefois si vert, et aujourd'hui si terne. Son pied heurta quelque chose d'inconnu, elle se baissa et devant elle se tenait le corps inerte de sa mère :

_**- non, non ! Maman, **_hurla de douleur sa fille en tombant à genoux_**, tu peux pas me laisser ! Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit, je t'aime Maman, et même si je ne suis pas ta fille adoptive, c'est toi qui m'a élevée ! Je t'en supplie Maman, m'abandonne pas…**_

Elle regardait le visage marqué de douleur de sa mère, quand elle entendit une vague de toux, ses yeux larmoyant balayèrent le paysage et elle vit à dix mètres de sa position son père qui l'a regardait. Elle se mit à courir vers lui :

_**- Oh ! Papa ! **_

_**- Tient …, **_murmura d'un souffle son père.

_**- Ne parle pas Papa, je vais te sauver ! **_

_**- Tu ne peux plus rien, ma fille…**_

_**- Si je peux t'aider,**_ hurla la jeune fille, _**tu peux pas m'abandonner, tu peux pas partir !**_

_**- C'est trop tard Maïwen, il faut que tu partes, les orcs ne sont pas très loin et ils te cherchent, il faut que tu partes ! Que notre sacrifice ne soit pas vain, nous t'avons toujours protégée comme notre propre fille, tu dois partir…**_

_**- Papa, je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit, et je peux pas te laisser ici, tu es mon père !**_

_**- Je sais, **_souffla l'homme en touchant légèrement la joue de sa fille, _**ni ta mère, ni moi t'en voulons, nous avons compris ta réaction, nous t'aimons n'en doute jamais. Mais il faut que tu partes, tu es le dernier espoir d'un peuple…Tient, prend ce livre, je l'ai protégé pendant longtemps, c'est à ton tour de veiller dessus comme l'on fait tes ancêtres avant… Je t'aime ma fille…**_

_**- PAPA, **_sanglota la jeune fille en voyant les lumières s'éteindre dans les yeux de son père.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés cherchant protection et sécurité, plus rien ne compter. Elle avait tout perdu, sa famille et son identité… Où allez maintenant ? Que faire ? Qui était-elle au finale ? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle avait peur, son monde venait de s'écrouler. La pluie s'était mise à tomber répondant à son désespoir et éteignant le feu qui avait brûlé plus de la moitié de la maison. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures passèrent, et elle resta dans cette position, immobile comme morte elle –aussi. Un bout de soleil illumina le ciel si sombre, la pluie continuait cependant à tomber, elle ouvrit les yeux, se leva, cherchant le livre de son père des yeux. Elle le trouva serrer contre le corps de son père, doucement elle souleva son bras et le récupéra. La jeune fille lui ferma les yeux, elle ramena ses parents côte à côte comme ils l'avaient toujours été, se soutenant quoi qu'il arrive. Elle rentra dans les décombres de cette maison qu'ils avaient tant chéri, où elle avait grandit heureuse et insouciante. Récupéra un sac qui n'avait pas brûlé, mis le livre qui ressemblait plus à un grimoire, et comme un automate, elle ressortit. La jeune fille s'avança vers sa mère, récupéra un pendentif qu'elle accrocha à son cou et embrassa sur le front ses deux parents, aucunes larmes ne coulaient mais ses yeux étaient remplis de désespoir. La pluie s'était arrêtée enfin, Maïwen alluma un feu, et tout doucement elle enflamma les corps inertes, elle passa presque une heure à regarder ce triste spectacle, avant d'avancer vers les restes de la maisonnette et de mettre le feu.

Jetant un dernier regard à ce paysage désormais ravagé, elle tourna le dos, et elle partit. Elle marchait sans vraiment d'objectif, elle avançait sans but, son corps ne semblait réagir à rien, elle marchait comme si il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Son visage était sombre, ses yeux étaient éteints et froids, ses cheveux bruns et ses vêtements étaient trempées. Elle marchait depuis trois semaines, buvant de temps en temps quand elle trouvait un point d'eau mais ne mangeant presque rien. Ses forces diminuaient petit à petit, elle se sentait partir comme si plus rien ne la rattachait au présent. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'effondra, elle n'avait plus de forces qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques. Elle avait trop mal, trop froid, trop peur… On l'avait poussée dans un vide immense sans aucunes portes de sorties. Une seule question raisonnait dans sa tête : pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle se recrovilla sur elle-même, voulant faire taire cette douleur qui se répandait dans son corps, dans son cœur et dans son âme. Elle était orpheline, orpheline de l'ombre, personne pour la soutenir, personne à qui se confier. Elle vagabondait dans ce monde dont elle ne connaissait que les récits de son père, elle se sentait rejeter, elle se sentait abandonner et incomprise. Personne ne saura qu'elle est morte, et elle le savait, alors elle tomba dans l'inconscience, ses yeux se fermèrent et un sourire aux lèvres apparut.

Elle était libre, personne ne viendrait. Pourtant quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était là dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son corps flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. C'était une chambre dans les tons mauves et blanc, tout était synonyme d'innocence et d'insouciance. Près d'une fenêtre, se tenait debout une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns comme les siens, mais ce fut quand elle se tourna vers elle que Maïwen fut surprise : c'était elle. La jeune femme lui souria et elle regarda la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir dévoilant une petite fille qui se mit à courir vers elle, la petite passa à travers Maïwen pour être prise dans les bras de cette inconnue :

_**- Maman !**_

_**- Tu es comme ton père Shännon Liliane !, **_dit en riant sa mère.

_**- Pourquoi me rejettes-tu toujours la faute sur moi Maïwen ?, **_souffla un homme en rentrant dans la pièce en lançant un regard amoureux sur la jeune femme et un sourire à l'enfant.

_**- Parce qu'elle n'a aucunes manières, je pense que l'on devrait quand même lui en apprendre… Tu l'imagines se jeter dans les bras de Legolas ou d'Elrond ?**_

_**- Ah ! Rien que pour voir leurs têtes, je pense que je vais lui laisser ses manières !, **_répondit en rigolant l'homme dont la Maïwen plus jeune ne voyait pas le visage.

_**- Quand je dis que c'est toi qui donne de mauvaise manies à notre fille !**_, répondit la jeune femme en rigolant_**, bien que j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Elrond ! **_

_**- Ben voilà, le problème est réglé,**_ souffla le père en partant en courant.

_**- Reviens ici L…, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir pour mari ton père ma puce ?, **_rigola la jeune femme en regardant sa fille qui s'amusait avec les cheveux de sa mère.

_**- Maman !**_

_**- C'est tout à fait un réponse, ma fille ! **_

Pendant tout ce temps, notre Maïwen était restée spectatrice de cette scène, elle se sentait proche de cette personne qui portait le même prénom qu'elle mais aussi très éloignée de ce bonheur inconnu. Cependant, elle se demandait qui était donc l'homme qui était avec elle et dont elle n'avait pas entendu le prénom. Elle voulue s'avancer vers l'autre jeune femme. Mais elle se sentit aspirer tout d'un coup, comme si on la tirait d'un rêve, elle vit avant de fermer les yeux la jeune femme se tourner vers elle, et murmurer :

_**- C'est ce bonheur qui t'attend Maïwen, ne laisse pas tomber et relève toi, bat toi pour tes rêves, pour tes parents, pour ta famille…**_

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit, mais cette image resta gravée dans sa tête. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle se sentit rassurée, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une autre personne avec elle qui avait ses yeux braquée sur elle :

_**- Ah, enfin réveillée petite !**_

* * *

_**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé! Voilà, avec toute mon amitié, Alessandra15 :)**_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Edwin, le rôdeur

_**Hello! Voilà, le nouveau chapitre, je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta donc je m'excuse des fautes que vous trouverez dans ce texte! En attendant, je vous laisse lire! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4:**_

_**- Je peux t'aider petite, mais avant il faut que tu me dises pourquoi je t'ai retrouvée à moitié morte au milieu de nul part ?**_

_**- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? Qui me dit que vous ne me voulez pas de mal ?**_, répliqua Maïwen en le regardant

L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle était grand et bien bâti, il devait être âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il avait des cheveux blond attachés au sommet de sa tête et une épée qui pendait le long de sa cuisse droite. On pouvait aisément deviner que s'était un combattant accompli, il portait une cicatrice assez grande sur sa joue gauche le rendant assez intimidant. Pourtant, une certaine crainte brillait dans ses yeux comme si il avait peur de quelque chose.

_**- Penses-tu que si j'avais de mauvaises intentions je t'aurais secourue, nourrir ? Que je t'aurais donnée cette couverture ?**_, dit-il d'une voix ferme mais calme.

_**- Je ne sais pas…**_

_**- Je te ferais pas de mal, même si tu refuses de me dire pourquoi je t'ai retrouvée dans ce piteux état. Je m'appelle Edwin et je suis un rôdeur, et toi ?**_

Maïwen réfléchissait, elle avait besoin de se confier mais avait-elle le droit ? Que connaissait-elle de lui ? Que risquait-elle ? Il l'avait aidée alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Son père lui avait dit de se méfier des inconnus, mais cet homme lui avait offert tout ça sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Penser à son père lui fit remonter une vague de douleur. Cela du se voir dans les ses yeux, puisque Edwin lui demanda tout d'un coup :

_**- ça va petite ?**_

Non, elle n'allait pas bien, elle venait de perdre ses parents, elle se sentait abandonnée, seule dans ce monde dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle était orpheline. Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues pâles. Edwin se leva doucement, et s'assit à côté de sa protégée. La prit dans ses bras comme si c'était sa propre fille, et la berça tendrement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit quelqu'un dans ses bras qu'il se sentait maladroit. Maïwen, elle, se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de cet inconnu, comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps, ils restèrent comme ça, lors qu'Edwin chuchota :

_**- Je suis désolé, on ne va plus parler de toi, d'accord ?**_

_**- Merci… Je m'appelle Maïwen,**_

_**- C'est un très beau prénom, nous allons rester ici cette nuit et nous marcherons demain jusqu'à une auberge à quelques bornes de là. Ensuite, tu décideras si tu veux rester là-bas ou …**_

Maïwen releva la tête, elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens et y découvrit un doute. De son côté, Edwin ne savait pas si il allait lui demander cela, lui qui avait voyagé seul pendant longtemps, sans compagnie, il se demandait si il serait capable de s'occuper de cette jeune fille. Mais la raison réelle qui le faisait hésiter était sûrement le refus. Maïwen posa sa main délicatement sur la sienne, et lui demanda :

_**- Ou quoi ?**_

_**- Non, laisse tomber. Tu devrais dormir, nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, de plus nous partirons très tôt…**_

Edwin se releva et partit à quelques mètres. Non, il n'avait pas osé, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître, comme si son visage lui disait quelque chose. Maïwen s'allongea par terre et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Une question trottait dans sa tête, qu'est ce que Edwin voulait dire ? Mais surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il réconfortée alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle s'endormit doucement…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

_**- Je suis enceinte, Thälion. Je sais que la guerre fait des ravages dehors mais je le veux cet enfant**_, chuchota une jeune femme à l'oreille de l'homme qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.

Thälion regarda sa femme dans les yeux, il pouvait y voir le bonheur et l'espoir. Il savait que si il ne voulait pas de l'enfant, alors elle y renoncerait aussi. Pourtant, il en voulait un aussi, mais il avait peur pour lui et pour elle. L'enfant ne naîtrait pas dans de bonnes conditions, la guerre était à leurs portes et il faudra le protéger. Mais son désir prenait le dessus et pour une fois, il fit passer son rêve avant son devoir de roi.

_**- Nous le gardons, Ancalimë, nous le protégerons…**_

La jeune femme embrassa son époux, et posa tendrement ses doigts liés avec ceux de son mari sur son ventre encore plat…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

_**- C'est une petite fille! Comment voulez vous l'appeler mon seigneur ?**_

_**- Elle se nommera Maïwen Ninnielle Sïellami, fille de Thälion et Ancalimë…**_

_**- C'est un très beau nom, venez votre femme doit se reposer et …**_

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

_**- Lilianne!**_

_**- Kern, tu es rentré! Où est l'enfant ?**_

_**- Elle est là,**_

_**- Elle est magnifique, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**_

_**- Maïwen, fille de Thälion et Ancalimë…**_

_**- La séparation a été dure, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**- La petite n'a rien dit, elle s'est endormie pendant le voyage.**_

_**- Nous l'élèverons comme notre propre fille, Kern, celle que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir.**_

_**- Tient, prend la dans tes bras…**_

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Le soleil se levait doucement, Edwin avait passé la nuit à regarder la jeune Maïwen. Tout en elle lui était familier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait autant de peines dans son cœur. Mais il ne voulait qu'une chose la protéger, comme si c'était son devoir de soldat, ce qu'il n'était plus depuis maintenant seize ans quand son peuple avait perdu contre les armées de Sauron. Enfin, il se leva, s'approcha de la jeune fille et la réveilla doucement.

Maïwen ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et se leva. Elle vit Edwin en train de ranger tout ses affaires dans les sacoches de son cheval, elle plia sa couverture et la lui donna. Elle avait encore rêvé de ses parents biologiques, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voyait-elle toutes ses scènes ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Edwin s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule :

_**- Tient une pomme, c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Nous devrions arriver à l'auberge dans l'après-midi. Tu monteras avec moi, sinon, il nous faudrait encore plus de temps. **_

_**- Merci, comme se nomme le village dans laquelle elle se trouve ?**_

Maïwen avait avancé vers le cheval d'Edwin, elle mangeait sa pomme d'une main et caressait tendrement les nasaux de l'autre.

_**- Fimiläs, c'est un tout petit village, **_répondit l'homme.

_**- Et lui ?**_

_**- C'est une jument, et elle s'appelle Sïraiel.**_

_**- C'est un jolie nom ! Au faite, hier, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez un rôdeur, mais cela veut dire quoi ?**_

_**- Un rôdeur est une personne qui voyage, et qui ne s'arrête que très peu. Il se sers de la nature pour s'en sortir et il sais se battre avec toutes sortes d'armes.**_

_**- Vous n'avez pas de chez vous ? De famille ?**_

_**- Non, allez en route maintenant!**_

Coupant court à la discussion, Edwin monta sur sa jument et tendit une main à Maïwen, il la souleva sans difficulté. La jeune fille s'assit derrière lui, et s'accrocha à son compagnon. Tous les deux partir vers le nord.

* * *

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez penser! Et surtout que pensez vous d'Edwin? :D


	7. Chapter 5 : le village de Fimiläs

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre!** J'au toujours autant BESOIN d'une bêta, **et donc de ce fait je m'excuse des fautes, j'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas! Enfin, je vous laisse lire! :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 5:**_

Le soleil était au zénith, cela faisait plus de cinq heures que Maïwen et Edwin étaient à cheval, pourtant aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses plaines et de nombreuses vallées. Maïwen contemplait avec curiosité tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle en oublia pendant quelques heures les raisons de sa présence avec cet homme. Elle découvrait enfin le monde. Edwin, de son côté, se dépêchait d'arriver au village, le Rohan n'était pas sûr, une menace pesait depuis quelques temps sur ses terres. Inconsciemment, il posa sa main sur son épée et redoubla de vigilance, il avait compris que sa protégée ne savait pas se battre, se qui provoque un double combat si il devait affronter des orcs : il devrait à la fois protéger et combattre. Maïwen entendit tout d'un coup Edwin chuchoter à sa jument dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, sûrement de l'elfique. Cependant, elle comprit très vite ce que le maître demandait, puisque Sïraiel augmenta son allure. Elle s'habitua de nouveau à ce mouvement, et repartit dans sa contemplation du paysages.

On était en plein après-midi quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le petit village de Fimiläs. Il était composé d'une vingtaine de maisons construites en cercle autour d'une grande bâtisse taillées dans la roche, en son centre il y avait une fontaine. Des arbres entouraient toutes ses constructions, et pourtant elles se fondaient dans le paysage. Des enfants courraient en liberté dans tout le village, les femmes discutaient ou travaillaient dans leurs maisons, tandis que les hommes s'occupaient de construire une maison ou d'aider pour quelques travaux. Voilà ce que l'on pouvait voir du village. A leur entrée, tous le monde relevèrent leur tête de leur besogne, mais quand ils virent Edwin, ils le saluèrent de la tête et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Un homme d'un trentaine d'années s'approcha alors :

_**- Edwin ! Cela faisait longtemps !**_

_**- Santor, ravie de te voir.**_

_**- Oh, enchanté Mademoiselle ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !**_

_**- Enchanté monsieur, **_murmura la jeune fille intimidée.

_**- Allons, allons appelle moi donc Santor !**_

_**- Bien sur mon…Santor .**_

_**- Voilà ! Je présume que tu vas à l'auberge ?**_

_**- En effet, je repars dans deux jours, le temps de m'occuper de cette jeune fille.**_

_**- Si peu de temps, les routes sont de moins en moins sur Edwin ! C'est dangereux, très peu des notre sont encore en vie !**_

_**- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard !**_

Maïwen se sentit perdue, de quoi parlaient-ils ? De plus, si Edwin partait, qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Tout d'un coup, Edwin descendit de sa jument, et se retourna vers Maïwen :

_**- Nous allons laisser Sïraiel ici, suis-moi.**_

Edwin commença à partir, mais Maïwen ne le suivit pas et était toujours assit sur la jument. Voyant cela, il revint sur ses pas, et demanda surpris :

_**- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**_

_**- Heu… En faite, on est resté longtemps sur la selle et comment dire, je …**_

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, Edwin éclata de rire. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle n'avait jamais monté à cheval. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune fille qui avait les joues rouges de hontes, et l'aida à descendre. Ensuite, il confia les rênes à Santor, et vérifiant avec un sourire que Maïwen le suivait, prit le chemin vers l'auberge saluant les gens à son passage.

Quelques instants plus tard, Maïwen se trouvait dans un chambre dans les tons mauve et blanc. Ses couleurs lui rappelèrent soudain de rêve qu'elle avait fait. La femme de cette vision était son portrait, il n'y avait pas de doutes, avec quelques années en plus certes, mais c'était elle. Et la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée faisait échos dans sa tête « _**C'est ce bonheur qui t'attend Maïwen, ne laisse pas tomber et relève toi, bat toi pour tes rêves, pour tes parents, pour ta famille… **_». Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une femme qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre :

_**- J'ai fait remplir le bac d'eau, et apporté de quoi vous habiller ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez moi ! Bon, je vous laisse. Ah, je me nomme Jadennïle, mais je préfère Jade !**_

Sur ces mots, la femme sortit. Maïwen, trop surprise, n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en placer une pourtant elle sourit, Jade était très enjouée. Elle prit les affaires qui étaient posés sur le lit, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une glace était posée sur un meuble, elle s'y en approcha doucement, le miroir reflétait l'image d'une jeune fille le visage cerné et fatigué, ses cheveux étaient tout en mêlés, et ses habits déchirés et secs. Voyant cela, Maïwen se dévêtit, et plongea dans le bac. Assise dans son bain, elle fit un bilan : ses parents étaient décédés, elle n'avait marché à l'aveugle sur la Terre du milieu, elle avait cru qu'elle allait enfin mourir, et avait été sauvée par Edwin, qui l'avait emmenée ici. Elle repensa aux paysages qu'elle avait vu, sa curiosité s'était réveillée et elle avait envie de voyager. Elle ne voulait plus penser à son passé, plus penser à tous ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle sortit du bac, s'habilla et se rapprocha du miroir : devant elle se tenait toujours la jeune fille fatiguée et le visage cerné, mais dans son regard : un lueur de détermination avait fait son apparition. Elle était habillée d'une tunique blanche qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et d'une jupe turquoise légère qui s'arrêtait à ses chevilles. D'un mouvement, elle rentra la chemise dans sa jupe, voilà, là c'était mieux. Ensuite elle attrapa la brosse posé sur le bord de la fenêtre et commença à peigner ses longs cheveux, elle se regarda dans la glace : ses cheveux étaient trop longs. Elle prit alors le ciseau, et commença à se couper les cheveux, elle s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée au milieu du dos. Elle se coiffa ensuite d'une tresse en épie. Et doucement, elle se leva, ramassa ses cheveux et doucement les entoura d'une ruban . Elle les posa ensuite sur le bord et passa dans sa chambre. Chaussa les petits sabots et descendit.

Une fois arrivée en bas, elle chercha des yeux Edwin, et le trouva assit à une petite table. Elle s'approcha doucement. Edwin avait coupé sa barbe, et s'était habillé avec des vêtements propres : cela lui permettaient de gagner quelques années. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Maïwen s'assit à ses côtés comme si il l'avait entendue :

_**- Bien installé ?**_

_**- Oui, merci.**_

_**- Tu veux sûrement manger quelques choses, je vais appeler Jade.**_

_**- Merci beaucoup Edwin, sans vous je ne sais pas se que je ferais…**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète donc pas petite. JADE !**_

La jeune serveuse arriva. Maïwen prit alors le temps alors la détailler. Jade était une jeune fille âgée de tout au plus dix-huit ans. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds blés, des yeux d'un vert émeraude et un visage enfantin. Elle avait aussi une taille fine et une robe qui l'embellissait. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers Maïwen et lui demanda se qu'elle voulait :

_**- heu, le plat du jour ?**_

_**- Bien sur, une soupe cela te va ?**_

_**- Oui, oui pas de problème !**_

_**- Je vais chercher tout ça !**_

_**- Merci…**_

Maïwen regarda la jeune femme partir et se tourna vers Edwin qui la regardait d'un œil protecteur :

_**- Après manger, je vais devoir aller faire une affaire, et je voudrais que tu restes ici. Jade restera avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**- Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas Edwin. **_

_**- Tu es sur ?**_

_**- Oui, oui !**_

_**- Bien, ici tu ne manqueras de rien, tu n'as rien à payer, et tu peux rester au tant de temps que tu voudras, tu peux même t'installer ici. Je dois repartir dans deux jours mais je reviendrais te voir tous les trois mois.**_

_**- D'accord et merci…**_

Maïwen ne dit rien de plus, si il partait elle serait toute seule. Elle voulait venir avec lui. Elle voulait voyager et découvrir le monde. Mais elle ne dit rien et attendit le repas en silence. De son côté, Edwin avait bien vu la déception dans son regard mais il n'avait pas comprit. Une fois le repas apporté, ils mangèrent dans un silence profond, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Edwin se leva alors, posa une main sur l'épaule de Maïwen et lui dit :

_**- J'y vais, si tu as un problème fait moi appeler, d'accord ? **_

_**- D'accord**_, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Une fois Edwin partit, elle regarda sa place vide et se perdit de nouveaux dans ses pensées. Quand soudain, une personne s'assit à ses côtés…

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce petit village qui je précise est tout à fait inventé?

Sur ceux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, et à la prochaine! :D


	8. Chapter 6 : Un cheval et un homme

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir postés plus vite, mais j'étais tellement prise dans mes vacances, que j'ai pas vu le temps passé ! En plus, je déprime parce que je rentre dans moins d'une semaine ! Enfin, voilà !

Je remercie tout particulièrement Veronicka qui m'a corrigée ce chapitre et m'as aidée. Mais aussi les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews ! Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Devant elle se tenait la jeune serveuse. Une robe bleutée à bustier l'habillait désormais, elle avait détaché ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient en une cascade bouclée. Jade souriait à pleines dents et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

_** - Allez finis vite ton déjeuner que je te fasse découvrir Fimiläs !**_

Maïwen se dépêcha de finir de manger, et suivit la jeune femme dans le village. Elle, qui n'avait jamais vécu dans une communauté, découvrit l'entraide. Elle passa la matinée à visiter et à parler aux habitants. Elle se surprit à se plaire dans cette ambiance. La jeune femme, fille aimait beaucoup le village, comment ses parents avaient-ils pu vivre aussi loin de toute civilisation ? Repenser à sa famille lui donna la nostalgie, elle s'arrêta près d'une prairie et s'assit le long de la clôture.

Son regard vagabondait sans vraiment chercher à voir quelque chose de particulier quand soudain, on lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule. Sursautant, elle vit juste à ses côtés un magnifique cheval couleur sable, il lui redonna un coup mais cette fois il posa son museau sur une des poches de la cape qu'elle portait. Il releva sa tête et la regarda. Maïwen se mit à sourire, elle avait mis dans sa poche quelques heures plus tôt deux pommes bien rouges. Elle en sortit une, et remarqua que le cheval fixait le fruit. Elle l'approcha doucement de l'animal avec sa main, il le sentit et le prit. Pendant, qu'il mangeait, elle se leva et s'approcha doucement. Le cheval l'observa, Maïwen en croisant son regard vit une succession d'images. Une pomme, une caresse, elle et lui, elle sur son dos, un désert, une prairie, une plaine, des montagnes, un chemin et un château en ruine, puis de nouveau la même suite d'images. Elle en resta stupéfaite, elle recula d'un pas mais le cheval avança en même temps demandant l'autre pomme, elle eu tout d'un coup une envie de pomme mais celle-ci disparut pour être remplacée par l'image d'un homme aux cheveux bruns parsemés de blanc, grand portant un sac en toile ; cependant devant se tenait une jeune fille habillée d'une tunique blanche et d'une robe turquoise ; malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle allait continuer son analyse quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle, Maïwen se retourna vivement vers cette personne tout en restant derrière la clôture et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant l'homme de sa vision. Il avança en souriant.

- _**Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur Milady.**_

- _**Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur,**_ répondit la jeune fille, _**je suis désolée si je vous ai dérangé, je … je vais partir tout de suite.**_

Elle repassa par dessus la barrière, et commença à partir quand l'homme la retint. Elle sentait son regard la scruter, elle avait la tête baissée mais voyant qui ne la lâchait pas, elle croisa son regard. Elle ne put expliquer ce qui se passa après mais l'homme murmura alors un nom « Ancalimë », elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite trop surprise pour dire un mot. L'homme la libéra et partit, mais elle eu le temps de voir un éclat de tristesse apparaître dans ses yeux. Elle resta immobile devant cette scène, quand elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un cri. La jeune fille se retourna :

- _**Maïwen ! Je t'ai cherchée pendant dix minutes !  
- Désolée Jade !**_  
- _**Allez viens, le soleil va bientôt se coucher et il faut absolument que l'on se lave avant le repas !**_

Jade lui prit la main et la tira. Avant de tourner pour rejoindre l'auberge, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cheval et reçut une succession d'images : elle et lui, un levé de soleil, elle et lui, l'homme aux cheveux bruns parsemés de blanc, la rencontre de tout à l'heure, elle et lui de nouveau, puis l'homme pleurant dans la nuit. Ce fut la dernière image qu'elle garda dans son esprit. Elle la retourna pendant toute la soirée, elle n'avait pas pu voir Edwin et lui demander qui était cet homme. Mais sa tristesse infinie l'avait touchée, et puis le nom qu'il avait prononcé lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle s'endormit avec ce mot qui flottait dans sa tête.

**o/o/o/o/o/o**

Maïwen se leva quand le soleil commençait à apparaître. Elle s'habilla d'une tunique violette et d'un pantalon d'équitation, elle avait bien l'intention de revoir ce cheval et en même temps cet homme. Elle s'assit doucement sur le lit, mit les bottes que lui avait données Jade hier quand elle lui avait fait part de son envie de monter à cheval. Son amie lui avait conseillé d'aller plutôt chez Olivander's. Cependant ce n'était pas dans ces plans. Elle descendit lentement les marches, elle prit son déjeuner en compagnie de la mère de Jade, Isalaïse. Maïwen partit ensuite vers la prairie sans oublier de prendre quelques pommes. Elle marcha tranquillement, saluant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. En voyant un couple qui s'embrassait, une image de ses parents surgit mais elle la fit vite disparaître. La jeune fille était bien décidée à oublier son chagrin. Elle passa par dessus la clôture, et s'assit en attendant que son cheval apparaisse. Elle pensait à lui et surtout à ses drôles de successions d'images qu'il lui envoyait, car ça elle en était sur. Cet animal était à l'origine de toutes ces choses qu'elle voyait.

Elle entendit soudain des sabots, et se leva en regardant approcher le cheval. Quand il fut à ses côtés, il lui envoya quelques images tout en frottant son museau sur la joue de la jeune fille : elle, le soleil levant, elle et une pomme, elle et lui, elle et une selle, une pomme, une maison, l'homme, l'homme et une selle, l'homme et la maison, lui et elle, lui la guidant vers cette maison, puis de nouveau elle et la pomme, lui et la pomme… Maïwen éclata de rire, et prit une pomme de sa poche et la lui donna. Elle le caressa doucement, il avait posé son museau sur son ventre. A ce moment là, elle se sentait bien, et aurait pu rester des heures ainsi si son cheval ne l'avait pas poussée en lui envoyant une image d'elle le suivant. Il fit quelques pas et la regarda, Maïwen comprit et le rattrapa. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, l'animal allait à son rythme et réclamait de temps en temps des caresses. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison, le cheval hennit tout d'un coup et elle vit apparaître l'homme d'hier. On pouvait noter sa surprise de voir la jeune fille, il s'avança doucement sans la lâcher des yeux, il caressa doucement la tête l'animal:

- _**Je vois que Grisdacier n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je voudrais m'excuser pour hier Milady. J'ai été surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans mon enclos.**_

_** - Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas vraiment le droit d'être là, monsieur,**_ répondit –elle surprise du changement de l'homme.

Il n'était plus aussi triste, et la regardait en souriant. Il secoua la tête et lui proposa de rentrer chez lui pour lui offrir une collation. Maïwen suivit l'homme dans une pièce, elle s'assit sur le banc que lui désigna son hôte. Il lui servit un verre d'eau et s'assit en face d'elle. Ils parlèrent pendant toute la matinée, elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Ekläusijl et qu'il dressait des chevaux depuis bien longtemps mais quand Olivender, un enfant du village, s'était installé, les gens avaient préféré avoir une personne plus jeune et connu. C'est pour cela, qu'il ne lui restait que deux bêtes, la sienne et Grisdacier. Il lui parla des ses chevaux avec tellement de passion, qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure passer. Quand elle vit que le soleil était au zénith, elle se leva brusquement, elle avait rendez vous avec Edwin pour le déjeuner. Elle s'excusa, et partit au plus vite, cependant elle fut rattrapée par Ekläusijl :

- _**Reviens demain matin Maïwen, et je t'apprendrai à monter Grisdacier.**_

La jeune fille lui fit son plus beau sourire, et dit qu'elle serait là demain à la première heure. L'homme rit et la regarda partir. Quand il rentra chez lui, Ekläusijl poussa un meuble, derrière se trouvait un petit trou il en sortit un grimoire épais. Il le posa sur sa table et l'ouvrit :

**Histoire D'Ancalimë, sœur d'un homme et d'un elfe, reine des peuples du désert du Nord par alliance,**  
**Et,  
De Thalion, roi des peuples du désert du Nord par naissance, grand combattant, chef de l'ordre des Häljïnall,**

**Nés vers l'an 537 et morts au combat en l'an 600 du Premier Age.**

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et encore désolée pour cet énorme retard ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et surtout qui est donc Ekläusijl ?!

Avec toute mon amitié,

Alessandra15 :)


	9. Chapter 7 : le livre

**Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, pleins de mystères entourent encore plus notre chère héroïne ! Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Des heures, des jours et des semaines passèrent, puis des mois et un an. Maïwen avait maintenant sa place dans le village, ses journées se répétaient les unes après les autres : le matin elle aidait dans l'auberge des parents de Jade qui la logeaient sans frais, à la moitié de la matinée elle rejoignait Ekläusijl pour sa leçon d'équitation avec Grisdacier, puis à midi elle déjeunait avec Jade, ensuite, pendant une bonne heure, elle aidait Jade dans ses tâches ménagères, elle repartait vers le milieu de l'après midi chez Ekläusijl qui lui racontait l'histoire de la Terre du milieu ainsi que les coutumes, il insistait même beaucoup dessus. Lorsque le Soleil commençait à se coucher, elle allait se balader avec son cheval à la recherche d'Edwin qui partait sans jamais dire quand il reviendrait. A la fin de la journée, elle récupérait son dîner et allait lire dans sa chambre. Ainsi, se finissaient toutes ses journées. La nuit, elle n'avait plus de rêves étranges. Cependant, le souvenir de ses parents revenait de plus en plus.

La jeune fille était désormais une cavalière accomplie, elle connaissait l'histoire et les coutumes de la Terre du milieu sur le bout des doigts et avait lu tout les livres du village. Elle s'ennuyait, et ne rêvait que de partir visiter le monde. Elle voulait découvrir le Rohan, voir Fondcombe de ses propres yeux et surtout elle voulait marcher sur Minas Tirith, la cité blanche. Edwin lui racontait tout de ses voyages, et elle avait envie de le suivre. Mais, Jade lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la place d'une femme, alors elle n'avait jamais osé. Et ainsi continuait sa routine de tous les jours, en attendant son tour.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Un jour, alors que le soleil descendait et que Maïwen se baladait Grisdacier à ses côtés perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit un cor qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. La jeune fille monta à cheval, et commença à avancer vers le bruit. Tout son corps lui disait de fuir. Elle arriva alors au sud-ouest à une heure du village et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Devant elles, se tenaient des monstres immondes, leur peau était sale, leurs habits n'étaient que des morceaux de lambeaux et leurs visages étaient dominés par de grandes dents. Ils entraient dans les maisons, faisaient sortir les villageois et les tuaient sans pitié : hommes, femmes, enfants, même les animaux. Ils brûlaient et massacraient tout sur leur passage.

Maïwen resta interdite devant cette horreur, elle ne faisait aucun geste : elle revivait le massacre de ses parents. Alors qu'elle avait l'image de leurs cadavres, une image apparût : le village, puis Ekläusijl. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et s'aperçut que Grisdacier avait pris les commandes, et l'emmenait loin de cette barbarie. Elle pensait qu'il la ramenait au village mais il prit une toute autre direction : le sud-est. Elle tira sur les rênes, mais rien n'y faisait l'animal n'écoutait pas :

_**- Grisdacier, arrête ! Il faut prévenir le village ! Je t'en supplie ! Grisdacier !**_

Son cheval continuait, voyant que sa cavalière était en train d'essayer de descendre il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un petit ruisseau. Maïwen regarda autour d'elle, aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle descendit, se posta juste devant Grisdacier et le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui envoya alors une succession d'images et pour la première fois un son : elle et lui, lui et Ekläusijl, _prend soin d'elle quoi qu'y __arrive elle est vitale pour__ les hommes du Nord,_ lui posant son museau sur le torse de l'homme, elle arrivant, elle dans les bras chaleureux d'Ekläusijl, elle sur son dos, elle devant l'horreur, lui _prenant soin_ d'elle et eux devant le ruisseau. La jeune fille comprit alors que Grisdacier ne repartirait que quand il serait sur qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour elle, mais pourquoi Ekläusijl avait-il dit cela ? Vitale pour les hommes du Nord ? La nuit tombait doucement, elle s'allongea au pied d'un grand rocher, elle commençait à avoir froid. Son cheval s'allongea alors à ses côtés, lui procurant un peu de chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux mais elle revoyait le massacre, elle pensa à Jade, aux parents de Jade, à Ekläusijl, et à tous les villageois. Pourquoi était-elle vitale aux hommes du Nord ? Ce fut sur cette question qu'elle s'endormit.

x/x/x/x/x/x

Maïwen flottait, devant se tenait la scène de la mort de son père. Elle regardait le visage marqué de douleur de son père, elle était agenouillée à ses côtés. Elle entendait de nouveau les paroles de son père :

_**- Oh ! Papa ! **_

_**- Tiens **__**…, **_murmura d'un souffle son père en essayant de donner quelque chose à la Maïwen de son rêve.

_**- Ne parle pas Papa, je vais te sauver ! **_

_**- Tu ne peux plus rien, ma fille…**_

_**- Si je peux t'aider,**_ hurla la jeune fille_**, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu ne peux pas partir !**_

_**- C'est trop tard Maïwen, il faut que tu partes, les orcs ne sont pas très loin et ils te cherchent, il faut que tu partes ! Que notre sacrifice ne soit pas vain, nous t'avons toujours protégé comme notre propre fille, tu dois partir…**_

Ainsi ces créatures monstrueuses sont des orcs, ce sont eux qui ont tué ses parents. Maïwen remarqua aussi que son père avait dit une phrase semblable à Ekläusijl « _tu es le dernier espoir d'un peuple_ ». Elle continua à regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux d'un air absent et pensif.

_**- Papa, je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit, et je ne peux pas**__** te laisser ici, tu es mon père !**_

_**- Je sais, **_souffla l'homme en touchant légèrement la joue de sa fille, _**ni ta mère, ni moi t'en voulons, nous avons compris ta réaction, nous t'aimons n'en doute jamais. Mais il faut que tu partes, tu es le dernier espoir d'un peuple…Tiens, prend ce livre, je l'ai protégé pendant longtemps, c'est à ton tour de veiller sur lui comme l'ont fait tes ancêtres avant… Je t'aime ma fille…**_

_**- PAPA, **_sanglota la jeune fille en voyant les lumières s'éteindre dans les yeux de son père.

Après quelques minutes, elle vit la Maïwen de sa vision se lever et emmener un livre. La jeune fille ne se rappelait pas l'avoir récupéré, qu'avait-elle pu bien en faire ? Où l'avait-elle mis ? Son regard suivait le livre, elle revivait la scène. Elle vit la maison brûlée, puis son autre « elle » partit vers le Nord. C'est impossible, Fimiläs était dans le sud, or Edwin n'était pas revenu sur ses pas quand il l'avait trouvée, il lui l'avait dit. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle soit allée vers le Nord mais qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus ? Ses parents avaient choisi de vivre dans les Terres brunes car elles étaient au carrefour des trois grands peuples dont le Rohan pays de leur naissance. Elle se souvenait avoir choisi de partir vers le sud-est dans le but de se rendre là-bas. Or le nord amène à la région de Rhovanion, et plus précisément à la forêt noire. Maïwen se reconcentra sur son image d'elle-même, elle marchait droit devant, pendant des heures, quand elle arriva devant la forêt, elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua pendant dix minutes avant d'arriver devant une cascade, un rayon de soleil traversa le ciel nuageux pour se poser sur la chute d'eau. Elle se vit rentrer doucement dans l'eau puis se mettre à nager vers la cascade, le livre dans une main, elle la traversa. Maïwen n'arrivait pas à voir à travers, et elle ne pouvait pas avancer comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose la retenait. Elle se vit ressortir sans le livre, elle rejoignit la terre ferme et repartit vers le Sud, ses souvenirs étaient exacts. La jeune fille suivit son image, et se vit traverser les Terres brunes pendant deux semaines, puis tomber peu à peu dans une inconscience mentale : dans sa vision, elle marchait sans réellement regarder où elle allait. La pluie venait à peine de s'arrêter, quand elle s'effondra. Maïwen regardait la scène comme si elle en était étrangère : pourquoi avait-elle mis le livre derrière la cascade ? Et comment connaissait-elle cet endroit ? Combien de temps resta-t-elle à côté de son corps ? Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle vit arriver Edwin, la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin d'ici… Mais la jeune fille resta là, elle se sentit aspirer quand elle entendit une voix « _tu n'es pas encore prête Maïwen Ninnielle Sïellami, fille de Thälion et Ancalimë … » ._

x/x/x/x/x/x

Maïwen se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rappela le massacre de la veille. La jeune fille chercha du regard Grisdacier, et elle le trouva en train de boire au ruisseau. Sentant un regard sur lui, il se retourna et croisa les yeux de sa maîtresse. Elle se leva et s'approcha pour boire, une fois cela fait, elle regarda son cheval et lui parla doucement :

_**- Es tu prêt à rentrer au village, Grisdacier ? **_

Elle reçut comme réponse, une image du village. Alors elle prit les rênes et monta doucement sur son cheval. Grisdacier prit la direction de la maison. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir ? Qu'était devenu Ekläusijl ? L'angoisse et la peur montèrent en elle, mais son courage revint doucement, et elle lança son animal au galop…

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Mais qui est donc Ekläusijl ?**_

_**Biz, Alessandra ! **_


	10. Chapter 8 : Orpheline de l'ombre

**Bien le bonjours ! Voilà la suite ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie Veronicka pour me corriger ! Bisous à toi miss ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Maïwen remonta doucement jusqu'au village, elle devait éviter de se faire repérer par un orc. Mais il n'y en avait aucun, ils avaient continué leurs traversées. Le paysage n'était plus que fumées, ruines et morts. Elle priait pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Jade, ses parents et Ekläusijl. Elle accéléra l'allure, arrivée au pont qui mène au centre du village : un triste spectacle l'attendait. Des corps d'enfant jonchaient les rues, puis des femmes et après des hommes. Ils avaient essayé de se défendre en mettant les enfants derrière eux mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux face à l'armée d'orcs. On devinait facilement que les hommes étaient tombés en premier, puis les femmes et enfin les enfants. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle chercha dans les cadavres ceux des gens à qui elle s'était attachée. Elle ne les trouva dans le centre, mais en s'avançant vers l'auberge elle vit les deux corps des parents de Jade. Elle s'agenouilla à leur côté, ils leur manquaient des morceaux de peaux comme si quelqu'un les avait découpés. Dégoûtée, Maïwen se leva précipitamment, et s'éloigna des dépouilles. Elle rentra dans l'auberge avec précaution, les orcs avaient fait brûler le village, la bâtisse ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Jade, elle regarda de fond en comble mas elle n'était nulle part. Elle sortit, elle se dirigea vers la maison d'Ekläusijl qui se trouvait un peu plus loin quand elle entendit des pleurs, venant de derrière la maison. Doucement, elle avança vers le son, assis le long d'un mur se trouvait un garçon d'une dizaine d'année serrant dans ses bras une petite fille. Quand ils la virent, aucun deux ne fit un geste. Devant eux, se tenait deux corps, sûrement ceux de leurs parents. La jeune femme défie son châle, s'approcha des enfants et posa son vêtement sur leurs épaules. Puis elle reprit le chemin vers Ekläusijl, en leur promettant de revenir après. Elle arriva devant la petite chaumière, elle posa les doigts le loin de la porte à moitié démontée. Elle prit son courage, et rentra.

Au milieu de la petite cuisine se tenait, assis, Ekläusijl. Quand il entendit du bruit, il leva les yeux et vit Maïwen. La jeune fille courut jusqu'à lui, il lui prit tendrement la main et chuchota en grimaçant:

_**Tu es saine et sauve, Grisdacier a fait un bon travail…**_

_**Ekläus, tu es blessé, il faut soigner ça tout de suite !**_

_**Tu ne peux plus rien, la lance est trop profondément encrée dans mon corps…**_

_**Non ! J'ai déjà perdu trop de personnes, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !**_

La jeune femme se leva cherchant quelque chose pour appuyer sur la blessure, quand elle fut appelée par son ami. Il lui demanda de pousser un meuble, ce qu'elle fit et devant elle, apparut un trou où reposait un livre. Ce qui frappa le plus Maïwen ce fut la ressemblance avec celui de son père. Elle le récupéra et le posa près d'Ekläusijl. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, après avoir récupéré un chiffon, et appuya sur la plaie :

_**Laisse moi faire ça Maïwen, pose ta main sur le livre et enlève la après…**_

La jeune femme fit ce qu'il dit, elle posa délicatement sa main sur le grimoire, puis l'enleva. Le livre se mit à s'ouvrit, les feuilles tournaient à toute vitesse puis s'arrêtèrent sur une page. Maïwen ne connaissait pas la langue mais quand elle regarda de nouveau elle vit changer les lettres de la première phrase, elle était maintenant en elfique.

_**Lis le à voix haute **_!, ordonna alors Ekläusijl.

La jeune fille hésita pendant quelques secondes, elle survola la première ligne. Puis chuchotant, elle commença à lire, plus elle lisait plus le texte se transformait en elfique. Un vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux, et la pièce devint de plus sombre :

« _Moi, orpheline de l'ombre, demande aux forces de la nature,_

_Par mon âme et mon sang, _

_Moi, princesse des peuples perdus du Nord, demande aux forces du ciel,_

_De lie mon destin à celui de la Terre du Milieu comme un cœur est lié à un corps,_

_Moi, Maïwen Ninnielle Sïellami, fille de Thälion et Ancalimë,_

_Demande de lier mon destin comme l'ont fait mes ancêtres, _

_Et comme le feront mes descendants. _

_J'en appelle aux forces de la nature et du ciel,_

_Je suis prête en ce jour à recevoir mon héritage._

_Je suis prête en ce jour à veiller sur mon héritage._

_Je suis prête en ce jour à accepter mon destin, _

_Et à relever les peuples qui sont tombés autrefois,_

_Moi, Maïwen Ninnielle Sïellami, fille de Thälion et Ancalimë, _

_Orpheline de l'ombre, princesse des peuples perdus du Nord,_

_Jure sur mon âme, et mon sang de les protéger _

_Et de les emmener vers des jours meilleurs_

_Même si je dois en perdre ma vie,_

_Je le jure, peuples du Nord debout ! »_

Le livre se referma, Maïwen respirait fort. Elle se sentait différente, comme-ci jusqu'ici, il lui avait manqué quelque chose. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des peuples du Nord, ni même de ses « parents biologiques » si ce texte disait la vérité. Car que savait elle réellement de ce livre, il n'y avait ni l'auteur, ni le titre, elle ne connaissait que le propriétaire : Ekläusijl. Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se retourna vivement, à quelques centimètres se tenait l'homme immobile, un sourire sur les lèvres et la tête tournée vers elle. Elle abandonna vivement le livre, et se précipita vers lui. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Alors qu'elle pleurait son chagrin, elle entendit son cheval hennir. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait laissé deux enfants seuls, alors elle se leva, recouvrit le corps de l'homme qui avait prit une place importante dans son cœur. Encore un qui mourait à cause de ses monstres. Elle prit le livre, et sortit. Grisdacier l'attendait, à ses côtés le garçon et sa sœur. Elle essuya ses larmes et fit monter sur le dos de son cheval, les deux enfants. Puis prenant les rênes elle avança en direction d'Edoras où elle trouverait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses deux passagers. Ils marchèrent longtemps, pendant une semaine. Mangeant et buvant quand cela était possible. Maïwen commençait à faiblir, le visage de ses parents et d'Ekläusijl dansaient dans sa tête. Elle souffrait, mentalement autant que physiquement. Quand elle sut qu'il ne restait que quelques heures et qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, la jeune femme confia les rênes au petit garçon qui se nommait Eothain, et elle veilla ensuite que sa sœur Freda soit bien installée. Puis s'avança vers Grisdacier, et lui ordonna d'emmener les enfants jusqu'à la ville. Elle le rejoindrait après. La jeune femme regarda le cheval partir, quand il disparut de sa vue, elle tomba à genoux, puis l'inconscience vînt la prendre.

Peut être des heures, des minutes ou des secondes plus tard, elle sentit des bras puissants la soulever. Mais elle retomba dans son inconscience….

* * *

Alors qui est cette personne ? ^^ une petite idée ? Donner moi votre avis! :)

Je posterais la suite dès que j'aurais le temps car je suis rentrée en Première S, donc pas mal de boulot en perceptive et surtout je pars en Grèce dans 2 ou 3 semaines ! ^^

Voilà, avec toute mon amitié,

Alessandra15 :D


End file.
